Our Own Little World
by BtrFreak-Fbifreak
Summary: AU. Kendall and James are 16 year old twins taking care of their 6 year old brothers. Life is crap to them. They decide to take a chance and run away from the only place they called home. Will they make it, and move on. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Our Own Little World**

**Summary: AU Kendall and James are 16 yr old twins who take care of their 6 going on 7 yr old twin baby brothers Carlos and Logan. Life has been nothing but crap to them, and living with their abusive alcoholic uncle doesn't help. So the boys decide to take a chance and runaway. Will they be able to escape, survive, live their lives, and move on?**

**A/N: My first story ever so please be nice. I will try to update every day. If not at least a few times a week. It varies.  
><strong>

**Yeah I decided to change Logan and Carlos' ages it works with the story plot.**  
><strong><br>**

~  
>Prologue:<br>Sixteen year old Kendall Knight looked around the bedroom he slept in. His twin James was sleeping in the bed next to his, thanks to the lamp on the side table they always had on a dull glow at night Kendall could see sandy hair messy and hazel eyes hidden. Completely peaceful. James was second in command and a pretty boy. Even though they didn't have enough money to by styling products, he could still find away to make them all look nice when needed.  
>Glancing over to the corner where two smaller beds lay, only one was occupied by six year old Carlos. He was born third. Carlos was a constant ball of energy, it was hard for Kendall and James to keep up with him. He also had a tendency to run into stuff so James decided to buy Carlos a hockey helmet to wear when he was doing something crazy. Even though he was accident prone, he was a lovable, kind and caring kid.<br>Kendall felt something move against his side and looked down at Logan, Carlos' twin brother, who was curled up under Kendall's arm and snuggled into his side. Logan was born last and pounds lighter then the doctors wanted but he was happy and living. He was smaller than Carlos, not by too much, but it was still easy to tell that he was the baby. Logan was a shy, sweet, and smart boy. He was able to do forth grade work even though he just started first grade with Carlos. Logan was constantly being nice to everyone and talked very little. In fact he and his brothers learned sign language to communicate with him instead of talking. He rarely said anything since their mother died.  
>Jennifer Knight was mother to Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. She died of cancer when Kendall and James were thirteen, and Carlos and Logan were four. She entrusted her sons lives to her brother Dave Poulin, who took up drinking two weeks after Jen's funeral and taking custody of her kids. The stress of going from middle class bachelor to single parent of four was to much. He actually had to work and make a living, right after he lost his only sibling.<br>Kendall now wishes that they were someplace else as he hears Dave stumble into the house, drunk. He gets up carefully as not to wake his brothers, heads to the bedroom door to lock it. Kendall stands there listening to Dave stumble up the stairs and down the hall to their room. He sees and hears the doorknob as Dave attempts to get in. Quiet cursing on Dave's behalf and footsteps retreating to Dave's room is the sign that Kendall can go back to bed. As Kendall slips back into bed he wonders when their lives became a living hell.

**A/N: This is only the prologue. I have a few chapters lined up.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2: Flashback

**A/N: Felt like posting another chapter today. So that way there is more than just a prologue. ^~^**

Kendall walked through the door after a long day of school and his job at the local supermarket. It was around nine at night making the house quiet. Kendall knew that the only reason it was quiet was because his little brothers were occupied and his uncle was out barhopping. He toed off his shoes and walked down the hall to the living room where light from the television was pouring from. Once he got to the living room he was met with the sight of James, lounging on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey" Kendall greeted as he took a seat next to James. James eyes flickered from the tv to his brothers face and back to the movie.

"Hey" James whispered.

"What's wrong?" Kendall questioned. James wasn't normally like this. The only times he was like this was when any of them were hit. James looked to Kendall with seriousness and sadness in his eyes.

"Dave..." James started. Kendall nodded urging him on. "Dave hit Logan." Kendall gasped in shock then growled in anger. Logan was the only one not be hit. The others have been hit at least once. This was Logan's first time.

"When I get my hands on him..." Kendall's fist shook. "Where is Logan?"

"He is in your bed, with Carlos." James paused. "Logan's gonna have a nasty bruise. He cried himself to sleep." Kendall nodded, stood and walked upstairs. He passed by Dave's room, which reeked of alcohol; passed by the bathroom, and walked up to the last bedroom. Kendall opened the door and looked around. In one of the larger beds was two little lumps under the sheet, obviously belonging to the babies of the family. Kendall stepped up to the side of the bed, smiling at the sight before him. Carlos and Logan were curled up together, hugging each other in their sleep. Logan's head rested in the crook of Carlos' neck, Carlos' head on top of his. He sat on the edge of bed. Even in the dim light Kendall could make out the bruise on Logan's peaceful face. He thought back to his mom and the promise he made.

_**Flashback:**_

Thirteen year old Kendall and James Knight sat up in their bedroom doing their algebra homework. Four year olds, Carlos and Logan were with them, drawing pictures of anything and everything. Dave was down in the living room watching football on the television. The boys' mother had to stay in the hospital.

The phone started to ring only to have Dave answer it. The boys heard him get up and start talking. He had a conversation for a few seconds before he started getting louder. Dave was coming to their room.

"...our way. We'll be there in a bit." Dave was in the doorway now with a sad expression on his face. "Come on boys." He led them down the stairs and out to the car.

"Uncle Dave? Where are we going?" Logan's soft voice drifted to everyone as they got situated in the car. Dave looked at the four year old as he got him strapped in the car seat, Logan's chocolate brown eyes were begging to know. The attention was all on Dave now. He got in the driver's seat, started the car, and began to drive down the road.

"We... are going to... the hospital." Dave spoke calmly. Kendall and James looked worried, while the little ones were confused.

"Why?" Carlos questioned.

"We're..." Dave hesitated. It was inevitable now. "Your mom is getting worse. She is in intensive care at the moment." Dave paused. He looked to Kendall in the passengers seat, who was near tears. In the rearview mirror, he could see James in the same state, Logan with tears in his eyes, and Carlos with a look of sorrow. "She is not going to make it." All the boys lowered their heads. The rest of the ride was quiet.

_Hour later._

The boys waited in the hallway outside their mother's hospital room. Dave was inside and yelling. Logan was sitting in James' lap playing with the bracelets on his arm, Carlos sat in between Kendall and James playing with the laces on Logan's sneaker. Dave came out with tears in his eyes. He knelt down in front of the boys.

"Uncle Dave, is she..?" James didn't bother to finish knowing that Dave knew what he meant.

"She is alive but not for long. She is awake, and I already said my part. Kendall..." Dave trailed off as Kendall entered the room. Kendall stood at the side of the bed.

"Kendall." His mother whispered.

"Hi m-mom." Kendall had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"My big, boy. Listen 'kay. You take care of your brothers for me, protect them. Help Dave. 'Kay?" His mom must have known it wasn't going to be long before she passed.

"I promise, mom." Kendall tried to be strong for his family. "I love you mom." He hugged her.

"I love you, too." She stroked his cheek whipping away tears. "Be strong. Send James in next please." Kendall nodded. He left and sent James in. James timidly stepped up to the side of the bed. Jennifer looked up at her son's tear stricken face. "Hi James."

"Hi M-ma." James sniffled.

"Oh, honey. It'll be ok. I want you to promise me something." James nodded. " I want you to help Kendall look after Carlos and Logan." She grabbed his hand. "But I also want you to make sure Kendall doesn't push himself. Okay?" James nodded again.

"I will. I love you Ma." James tried not to break down. He was shaking just trying to keep from crying. James hugged the dying woman.

"I love you, too. Be good." James nodded. "Carlos, please." James nodded again and went to retrieve Carlos. The little, usually energetic boy walked in with wet cheeks and puffy eyes. He whipped his nose on his sleeve.

"Momma?" Carlos walked up to the bed, climbed up and sat close to his mom on the edge.

"Oh baby. Come here." Jennifer wrapped Carlos in a hug. "I love you, remember that." He nodded. "Be good, listen to Kendall and James." He nodded again. "And look out for Logan."

"I will Momma I promise." Carlos looked up at her.

"Good. I love you."

"I love you, too, Momma." Carlos hugged her again.

"Carlos could you send in Logan." Carlos nodded and jumped down from the bed. She watched as Carlos disappeared out the door. Soon Kendall walked in holding Logan. Jennifer held out her arms. Kendall set Logan on the bed, who immediately hugged his mother. Kendall left the room.

"Mommy?" Logan whimpered.

"Shh. It's ok. It'll be ok." she could feel herself slipping. "Baby boy, you be good now ok." Logan nodded. "Listen to your brothers." Logan nodded. "I love you, sweetie. Noth-nothin' is going to change that okay." Logan nodded again. "Logan its time." Jennifer could see the light. "I love you..." Jennifer closed her eyes. Logan could feel her grip slacken.

"Mommy?" No response. "Mommy! MOMMY!" Logan started sobbing. The others came rushed in to see Logan begging Jennifer to wake up. Carlos started sobbing and clung to Kendall's leg. Kendall picked him up and hugged him. James scooped Logan up off the bed and held him close. Kendall looked around. Dave was standing in silence with tears, Carlos was hiding in Kendall's shoulder, James was turned to the bed, and was keeping Logan close. He looked to the bed to see his mom looking at peace, as if she were sleeping.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kendall watched his baby brothers for a few more minutes until James walked in.

"What are we going to do, James?" James looked up at Kendall from his place at the closet getting pajamas. "I mean we can't just sit here and let him beat us down. We tried to protect them and now Logan has this bruise and I remember Carlos getting hit. We promised mom we would protect them and help Dave. But cant do both at the same time. We can't let this continue!"

"I agree" James nodded as he changed to his pajamas. "What do we do though? The police don't believe us. Because even if he can get really drunk, he manages to act like the responsible parent he is supposed to be. Fooling the police is effective with him."

"We'll think of something eventually. But right now I think we should sleep. After all I just got off of work and I'm sure you kept the boys busy and fought with Dave." Kendall stood and went to get his own pajamas. He managed to scoot Carlos and Logan over without waking them and settled in his own bed as James did the same after locking the bedroom door. Kendall studied Logan's face. The bruise took up most of the left side of his face, starting in the middle of his cheek, covering the eye, and finishing above the eyebrow. Kendall certainly did not adore it on his baby brother's face, and was curious why it was there.

"James?" his response was a mumbled yeah. "Why did Dave hit Logan?"

James sighed and began to tell the story. "Logan was playing with Carlos, Carlos went to the bathroom, Logan went to the kitchen to get a juice. That's where I was, washing dishes. Logan went back to where ever he and Carlos were playing and he must have ran into Dave. I heard a thud followed by him saying sorry to Dave. But Dave started yelling and I went to the hallway to see Logan getting up, juice on the floor, Dave was yelling because of the juice being spilled and Logan tried to back away but Dave grabbed him and landed him one hard. He must have be drunk because he tried to hit him again. But I didn't let it get that far. I stopped him as Carlos came back. Told him to take Logan up here. Dave left. I came up to see both of them crying and you know the rest."

"He got hit for spilling juice?" James nodded. "Who fully attacks a child for spilling juice?"

"Dave apparently, he has no control. That scares me. I'm afraid we won't get to them in time one day. Or one of us pushes him to far. I just..." James let out a frustrated sigh. Kendall understood what James was saying.

"You got hit, too, didn't you?" James nodded and pointed to his shoulder. "But it was for Logan." Kendall smiled softly. He looked at Carlos and Logan. Kendall wished his brothers didn't have to cry themselves to sleep. He looked back over to James.

"We'll think of something soon. But for now lets sleep."

**A/N: Okay first chapter.**

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3: A Goodish Day

**A/N: Hi again. Here with chapter 2. Hope it's as good as the last one. **

**Thank you Zra, Hikari no Kanai, Prince Ainsworth, and XxSmileyxD for your reviews. ~^-^~**

The night went by without disruption. Kendall assumed Dave stayed out with a woman this time. Kendall woke up to find James and Carlos missing from the room and Logan next to him still sleeping. He checked the clock. 9 o'clock on a Saturday. 'Guess I should wake him.'

"Logan" Kendall shook his baby brother in hopes of dragging him out of dreamland. "Come on bud ya gotta wake up." Logan stirred, yawned cutely, and blinked sleepily. He looked at Kendall expectantly. Kendall only chuckled. "Come on let's go join the clowns for breakfast." Logan smiled and sat up while Kendall stood from the bed. He turned around, picked Logan up of the bed and proceeded downstairs with the 6 year old clinging to him like a monkey.

"Good morning Kendall. Hi Logan." James was sitting at the table eating cereal with Carlos.

"Morning" Kendall replied as he sat Logan in the seat next to Carlos. He got two bowls out and put one in front of Logan and himself and poured them both some cereal. James glanced at the clock.

"Snap! I'm gonna be late!" James stood abruptly. Kendall looked to the clock. 9:10.

"I thought you didn't have to be to work 'til 10!"

"Boss said to be to work a little early today! Bye!" And with that James was out the door. Kendall looked to his brothers who were eating quietly. 'What to do today?' Kendall thought.

"What do you guys wanna do today?" Both Carlos and Logan looked to him. Logan shrugged.

"Ohhh I know!"

"Yes, Carlos?" Kendall chuckled as Carlos bounced in his seat.

"We could go to the park!" Carlos exclaimed. Kendall looked over to Logan in silent questioning. He nodded happily.

"Okay to the park we will go. After I look at your face Logan." the aforementioned's smile faltered a bit, and nodded. Breakfast went by with a happy light atmosphere, they all changed into clean clothes. Kendall waited for his brothers in the kitchen, wearing a plaid shirt over a tee, dark blue jeans, vans and a beanie. Soon enough the smaller two walked in both wearing long sleeve shirts jeans and converse. The only difference was that Carlos' shirt was red with a skateboard design and Logan's was blue with a bike design.

"Alright who is ready to see Dr. Kendall?" the older exclaimed as he picked Logan up off the floor and set him on the counter. Kendall lightly fingered the mottled skin as not to hurt the small boy. "Carlos can you go get that kit out of the bathroom. The one I told you about."

"Aye aye captain." he ran off.

"Alrighty then. Logan, does it still hurt?" Logan did the 'so-so' motion with his hand. "Well I am going to cover it up. So questions don't arise." Logan nodded. Carlos came back. "If anyone ask you guys were roughhousing, and Logan hit his face on the coffee table." Both boys nodded. They grabbed their coats and headed to the park.

There was only one car and it was Dave's. Kendall and James both had licenses but no cars so they walked every where. And rode the bus to school.

The day was sunny and bright. An average day for fall in Minnesota. Kendall lead his brothers down the sidewalk, Carlos chattering on one side, and Logan holding Kendall's hand while listening to his twin on the other. They passed by several people who nodded at Kendall as a greeting while smiling at the cute six year olds. Soon enough they were at the park.

Kendall watched as Carlos ran ahead to the playground that was recently added to the park and eagerly climbed up to the monkey bars. He felt a tug on his arm and looked to Logan who released his hand. Can we go to the swing? Kendall smiled.

"Of course. Carlos stay where I can see you." he called out as they made their way to the swings. Logan seated himself in one as Kendall gave gave him a push to get going and then sat next to him. Kendall found that moment be a nice one. Carlos working his way through the playground like it was a obstacle course. Logan smiling, happy and carefree on the swing. His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Carlos come and tag Logan. Who responded by giving chase to his brother. Kendall laughed as he watched Little Logie attempt to tag his brother. The blond soon got up and caught Carlos as he ran by.

"Get him Logie!" He encouraged as he held the squirming boy.

"Ack! No fair! You're bigger than me Kenny!" Carlos squealed as Logan tapped his shoulder. Kendall's smile got wider when he heard Logan's rare, carefree laughter.

The same three boys later found themselves at home fixing lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches. Carlos and Kendall talking about school and what not. Logan only adding input when he put down his sandwich. Same atmosphere as breakfast. They were just cleaning up when the front door opened and slammed shut. There in the doorway stood Uncle Dave. Carlos immediately grabbed Logan's hand as they moved behind Kendall. The taller could feel Carlos hugging Logan. Both were shaking. He kept watching Dave as the latter headed up to his room. Kendall let out a breath of air. He turned to his brothers and knelt down.

"It will be fine. He's going to bed. Okay." They both nodded. Logan looked scared still and shakily moved his hands. Why does he hurt us?

"Yeah we never did anything." Carlos paused for a moment. "Unless we really are that bad." Logan nodded in agreement.

"NO! No, you guys are not bad, you are the best kids ever. None of us are bad or deserve that. Never say that again. Okay?" They nodded and Kendall pulled them into a giant hug, trying to hold his tears at bay. His bothers should never have to think that.

James couldn't believe it. His boss said that he could have the van that a costumer said someone could have if they fixed it. So here he was now working on some crappy van so he and Kendall could have a vehicle. He couldn't wait to thank his boss.

And speak of the devil. His boss, Sammy, walks in.

"Sammy thank you for letting me have the van." James shook the much older man's hand.

"You're welcome, James. Anything to help." Sammy looked over James' work. "How are your brothers?"

"Kendall got a small raise at the store. Oh Carlos won the jump rope competition at school."

"Yes that boy was always an energetic one. And what of the little one? Logan?"

James sighed. "Logan got hit yesterday. Dave hit him because he accidentally spilled juice."

"Oh. And that was his first time wasn't it?" Sammy knew of the endless battle between the knight brothers and Dave. James nodded. "Well this here is a gift to make life easier. This van."

"And I thank you for it. Now just gotta fix it and get a booster seat for Logan."

"Too small?"

"Afraid so." James chuckled. Sammy did too and went back to his office. James went back to working on the van. He couldn't wait to tell Kendall. Maybe this could be their new hope.

**A/N: Another chapter done. possibly an update tomorrow. Thanks.**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4: Ups and Downs

**A/N: Okay another chapter fresh and ready to go. I swear my chapters get crappier to me every time.**

**Thanks to Mini Maslow, sasukesmyemo394, jenizzleoffdachain, Ainsworth Duncan III, katieswift, and XxSmileyxD.**

**Sorry to Hikari no Kasai, i spelled your name wrong last chapter.**

**Special Thanks to Iyomai999 who is my best friend and is commenting on everything i type and mocks my spelling. She needs to learn to spell too but oh well I'll kick her in English.**

**Anyway I'll let you read now.**

* * *

><p>"You are absolutely, 100% sure?" Kendall couldn't believe it.<p>

"Yes, I'm positive. Sammy says that once I fix the van it's mine, or ours. We could drive ourselves to school and work..." James stated proudly.

"James, this is great! Perfect even."

"Yeah. It's one of those creeper vans. It's got the driver and passenger seats in the front and a row of seats in the back. Room for five people. Passenger windows. Windowed doors in the back. Plus a bunch of cargo space."

"That's great. When will you have it finished?"

"Have to rebuild most of it from scratch. I say a month or two."

"Alright. You work on that. If you need help finding parts, just ask. Sammy won't mind having those two in his office right?" Kendall pointed to Carlos and Logan who were sitting on Carlos' bed playing go fish.

"Course not. He has a whole corner set for them."

"Okay then."

"Oh and we might have to buy Logan a booster seat." James and Kendall both broke into smiles. "Cause he's so small!" Kendall and James started laughing with Carlos joining them while Logan pouted. You three are so mean! He climbed into his own bed and hid under the covers.

"Aww! Logie come on we're joking. Please come out?" Kendall managed to stop his laughter and smile instead. While James and Carlos were calming down. Logan peeked out from under the covers and shook his head, then covered back up. James ripped back the covers and Logan made his signature Logan-y squeak. The others laughed and Carlos tackled Logan in a hug. James followed while Kendall laughed harder. Soon enough he joined, and everything felt okay.

Interrupting the silence was the door opening with a loud bang, followed by a loud drunken chuckle and a flirtatious giggle. Dave brought home a woman. Kendall got up and walked into they hallway to see the couple stumbling for Dave's room. Dave paused, whispered in the woman's ear, and stepped aside. She proceeded into the room. Dave walked up to Kendall as the latter backed into their room. There Dave pinned the blonde to the wall.

"There will be no interrupting me." he hissed, "understand?" Kendall kept a pokerface. So Dave threw him to the ground and kicked him. "Understand!" Kendall looked to the others for a second then nodded. Dave spun around to face James who had Carlos and Logan hiding behind him. "And you?" They nodded. Dave kicked Kendall once more then left to return to his lady friend.

After he left, the others sprang into action. Carlos and Logan headed for the door and James for Kendall. Carlos fled to retrieve the first aid kit from the bathroom, Logan stood watch at the door and James helped Kendall up and over to his bed. Carlos came back with the kit and Logan locked the door.

"I don't think he broke any ribs. Probably just bruised." James informed while feeling Kendall's ribs. Kendall nodded and sat up against the head board. He looked to Carlos and Logan who were now sitting side by side on the end of the bed. Are you alright Kendall? Logan signed concerned for his big brother. Kendall just smiled

"Yes, just had the wind knock outta me. I'm fine." Logan and Carlos both scooted forward and gingerly wrapped their arms around Kendall in a hug. Kendall hugged them back tightly not caring that it hurt his new bruises, he needed to show his brother he was fine.

Why do we never go to the doctors or stuff like that? Logan innocently asked the next day. Kendall and James shared a look as Carlos glanced up from his comic.

"That's because we are all healthy boys. And finish our dinners like we should." James said as he pointed to Logan's half eaten bowl of mac'n'cheese. Kendall nodded in agreement and Carlos went back to his comic.

The boys were currently eating their Sunday night dinner. Or rather trying to get Logan to eat a whole meal.

"Please, Loges? Can you at least try?" Kendall pleaded, hoping his brother would eat a bit more. So far no luck.

"Come on Logan! You need to eat more. Just do it." James didn't have much patience that night. Dave had lashed out earlier at Kendall and himself.

Logan looked down ashamed and scared they would turn on him like Dave because he couldn't live up to their expectations. Kendall shot James a look. James turned sheepish and looked back to Logan. He immediately felt guilty when he saw Logan hiding his face. "I'm sorry Logan. I didn't mean to get snappy at you. Forgive me?" James knelt down close. Logan looked up and smiled. He launched himself at James for a hug. James smiled and hugged back. Kendall smiled as well and waited for them to separate before continuing.

"Logie, can you just eat one more bite? Please?" Logan silently debated and eventually

nodded. He picked up a spoonful of the cheesy pasta and ate it. James and Kendall smiled.

"Okay you are free to go." Logan nodded. Thanks. Logan ran off with Carlos to go play. Kendall and James stayed back to clean up before Dave got home.

"I'm sorry for snapping at Logan. I just..."

"James I'm not the one you needed to apologize to. And you already apologized to Logan. You just need more patience when it comes to him. Okay?" James nodded. The two finished the dishes and soon made their way out to the living room to see Carlos and Logan playing with the few action figures they had.

"Logie, do you want to be the good guys or bad guys?" Carlos questioned as they removed their toys from the box. Good guys. Please? Logan was always polite even to his own brothers. Carlos handed two brightly colored action figures to his twin, while keeping two dark, evil looking ones to himself. Logan smiled.

The small boys made their own way to play. Carlos would always speak all the parts, Logan would act it out. Logan wouldn't speak if he didn't have to. Just like now, Carlos was speaking in different voices to play the different parts, and Logan moved his action figures along, eventually having his heroes defeat Carlos' evil villains.

James smiled at his brothers play of heroes and villains. He looked over to Kendall, hoping to see him smiling as well, but saw the blond mindlessly staring at the children, with a look that was a mix of thoughtfulness and determination.

"Something wrong, Kendall?" James could only wonder what was going through the older boy's head. Green eyes quickly moved to rest their gaze on the sandy haired teen.

"I want that van done soon, James." He answered honestly. James had a hunch that this would lead to a bigger plan.

"You want to leave. Escape. Move on to a better life." Kendall nodded along. James smiled slightly. "Don't we all."

"We could leave." Kendall began. "Once the van is done. Take what we can and leave. It's not like he wants us around anyway." James looked to the floor, raising a hand to the new bruise on his shoulder that he received earlier that day. Kendall continued. "Just leave and start new somewhere else. Without Dave." James looked to the younger two on the floor.

"What about them. They're still in elementary school. With a lot to learn."

"We just say we're going on a road trip. Say we need school work for the rest of the year. We can teach them. I think they themselves will like it." He nodded to their brothers.

"We'll need a plan. A way to get out. Where to go. What we'll need." James bit his lip and thought for a moment. He took a breath. "This is a big decision, Kendall." Green met light hazel.

"And it's the right one." Kendall spoke softly. His face turned into a saddened look. "I can't watch you guys get hurt any more. It's too much. No one will help us. So it's-"

"It's better if we run away." James face reflected the same expression that was shown on Kendall's. He sighed. "You're right." James paused. "We'll have to wait until the van is done though." Kendall had a small smile on his face as James agreed to his idea.

"We wait for the van." They nodded at each other, and looked back to their brothers who were still playing. Carlos' villains were dead on the floor as Logan made his heroes stand proud near them.

"We defeated the evil dudes." Carlos spoke in the deepest voice he could as he voiced the part of Logan's hero. Logan smiled and nodded. James couldn't help but chuckle at the six year olds. The boys looked up to their brothers, expressions curiosity on their faces. "What's so funny?" Carlos demanded, getting a determined look on his face which was quite cute, that older boys chuckled some more. Logan cocked his head to the side in wonder. Carlos looked at his twin, "They're crazy."

"Sorry, it's just that you two are very entertaining at times." Kendall explained. Logan thought for a moment then nodded, knowing what the oldest was saying. Carlos, on the other hand, was absolutely confused. "You guys are what we were laughing at, Car." Kendall simplified.

"Oh." Carlos smiled. Kendall smiled back as he and James joined the other two on the floor. "Play with us?" Carlos handed an action figure to the blond as Logan did the same with the brunette. The teens nodded as they took the action figures. The four of them could at least enjoy the time away from Dave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there you have it folks. hope it was good**

**Reviews? Maybe?**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh The Days at School

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait. I was preoccupied with english essay stuff. But here's another chapter.**

**Thanks to Ainsworth Duncan III, katieswift, Milkamoo97, RebelInNeedOfACause, Mini Maslow, The Duke Of Crazy People, maddiet123, and Hikari no Kasai for the reviews. They mean alot especially now. Thanks.**

**Also in past chapters i just realized that the markings I had to show logan was signing were not there so from now on i will have that be in underlined bold like this. Anyway. ****Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>A couple weeks went by and we find our boys at school. James and Kendall working their way through the heavily crowded hallways of high school, while Logan and Carlos sit through boring lessons on multiplication and spelling test in the smelly classrooms of the elementary school.<p>

***High School***  
>James followed the last of the students out of his biology class and into the hallway. He looked around, scanning the swarms of students until he found Kendall heading his way.<br>"I swear this place gets worse everyday." Kendall stated as the two made their way to the lunch room.

As usual every table was occupied by a different clique. In the center of the room was the table full of football players and cheerleaders, the kings and queens of the school. The tables surrounding that point were full of players of less famous sports, then the drama, arts, and music kids, and the geeks after that. And last but not least, the outsiders and rejects. That's usually where Kendall and James sit, not that they were rejects. They just didn't feel like sitting with big groups of people. Dave's abused left them very alert and they didn't need their peers knowing about their personal lives anyway.

"There is nothing we can do about it." James commented as they walked through the lunch line. Kendall shrugged. They paid for their meals and walked over to the far wall to sit next to the windows.

"At least until we leave." Kendall reminded his twin. "By the way, how's the van?" He took a bite of his sandwich. James just shrugged.

"It should be finished in four or five weeks." James took a bite of carrot. They sat in silence as they watched the world outside the window. "Maybe you should start making a plan of where we are going."

"I was thinking about that." Kendall sounded indecisive. "We can either head east or west." Kendall took a few more bites of his sandwich.

"What's in the east?"

"New York."

"And out west?"

"Los Angeles."

***Elementary***

"You must answer with your voice, Logan" Mrs. Boville, the substitute teacher, demanded. Logan was silent. The real teacher was educated in sign language, surely by coincidence. Carlos had tried to explain the situation to Mrs. Boville.

"Logan never talks, he signs the answers." Carlos said from the seat next to Logan.

"You just hush." The teacher snapped. "Now Logan you say the answer. What is three times 7" Logan shook his head. Mrs. Boville sighed angrily. Carlos stood up ready to protest. He could tell his twin was going to start panicking.

"He won't talk." Carlos stamped his foot. "Ms. Nolan never forces him too. So stop being a meanie!"

"Sit down! Now!" Mrs. Boville screamed. Carlos huffed and sat down on the edge of the seat. "Now," she looked back at Logan, "say the answer." Logan shook his head and sniffed.

"I told you he won't talk. Betcha Ms. Nolan wrote it in her notes." Mrs. Boville quirked an eyebrow at the children, walked over to the teacher's desk and reviewed the notes.

"Hmph...'' Carlos smirked. The sub came back. "That is no excuse." She stood in front of the class. "Maybe he shouldn't even be in this class." The students all looked confused. "All children speak. Smart children talk. If he," Boville pointed to Logan, "does not speak, then he must be dumb." She finished off as if stating a fact. Logan looked down, ashamed. I must be dumb. He started to cry softly and silently. Carlos once again stood up stamping his feet.

"He is not dumb, he is very, very smart. Maybe you're dumb!" Carlos cried out.

"Mr. Knight! I do not tolerate yelling or being called dumb. Pack up your things and go sit in the office." She looked at Logan. " Take your brother here with you. I hate crying children." Carlos grabbed his stuff.

"Come on, Logan." Logan placed his stuff in his bag and went to follow Carlos. When they got to the door, Logan turned to face Mrs. Boville.

"T-tw-twenty-one." Logan spoke softly. He blushed as the whole class turned to look at him. To them it was the first time he said anything.

"What?" She demanded.

"Twenty-one. That's the answer."

***Outside***

Kendall and James sat on the bench out side their brothers' elementary school. School had ended an hour ago for them and the bell just rang for this school as well. They watched as children left for their buses and parents cars. At the end of the crowd, came the principal carrying two small backpacks, talking to an upset teacher on her right, with Carlos giving Logan a piggyback ride on her left. Logan seemed to be tired and sad. Kendall stood and walked forward to the small group with James on his heels.

"Is everything alright?" Kendall asked as he came up next to his brothers. The principal smiled at him.

"Just a misunderstanding. Is your guardian anywhere nearby. I would like to speak with them." All for boys winced a bit.

"Uncle Dave is on a business trip at the moment." James explained, knowing full well that Dave was either hungover at work, drunk at a bar, in a hotel with a woman, or passed out at home.

"You can speak with us." Kendall suggested. "They are our brothers, after all." The principal thought about it for a moment.

"Alright. Today, Ms. Nolan was unable to come to school. So we asked Mrs. Boville," She motioned to the teacher beside her, "to substitute for her class. Ms. Nolan left notes and in those notes it mentioned that Logan was unable to speak and was not to be forced to." Logan blushed and buried his face into Carlos' shoulder. "Unfortunately, Mrs Boville decided to do the opposite. She forced Logan to answer a mathematics question, and drove the boy to tears, and managed to anger Carlos in the process. And she said something that caused both boys to end up in the office, and her to lose her job."

"What would that be?" James questioned.

"She called Logan dumb." Carlos piped up.

"What!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Children who can't talk need help. It is unnatural." Mrs. Boville explained. "They must be unintelligent if they are not talking.

"Hate to inform you, but Logan can do forth grade courses. He just stays behind to stay with Carlos." James stated proudly.

"Then, why won't he talk, there is obviously something wrong with him." A sniff was heard from behind Carlos. Logan was still hiding, only this time out of shame. Kendall placed a hand on Logan's head as a form of comfort.

"Mrs. Boville, you were out of line to treat a child like that. Especially if you had instructions how to treat said child." The principal spoke in an authoritative tone. Mrs. Boville blabbered a bit about how it was in best interest of the children, but the principal wasn't having any of it. "Mrs Boville you are not to return to this school at anytime. You're fired." Mrs. Boville huffed in annoyance and stalked off to her car. "I am truly sorry for today. I will send a notice to Ms. Nolan about today, hopefully this can all be forgotten." She handed the backpacks to James. "Have a good afternoon." With that she walked into the building.

Kendall and James turned to their brothers as Logan slid off of Carlos' back, keeping his face hidden. Kendall knelt down and tried to get his attention. Logan shied away and clung to Carlos' arm.

"Logan?" James' knelt down as well. "Bud, come on."

"Look at us, please?" Kendall tried. He placed a hand on the small brunette's shoulder.

"Logie?" Carlos questioned. Logan sighed and faced the older boys, resting his head on his twins' arm. The other three smiled sadly as the tears became visible. "He did speak though." Carlos looked to James and Kendall, who seemed shocked. "Earlier, when we were sent to the office, he stopped at the door and answered the questioned, then we left." Kendall smiled while his brothers looked at him as if were crazy. "Watcha smiling at Kendall?" The aforementioned just chuckled softly.

"Logan," Kendall started. The small boy looked at him with wide eyes. "That is the bravest thing you ever did. I'm proud. You stood up for yourself and proved her wrong." Logan beamed with happiness as he dried his tears. He freed his hands a bit. **Thank you. All of you. I love you guys.** He signed as he made eye contact with each of them.

"We love you, too, Logan." The other brothers said together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: oh yeah chapter done. Now Kendall and James must decide where to go... How about you guys decide. I have ideas for each one. Okay.**

**Reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Life in a HouseStore

**A/N: I am so sorry. I have not updated in two weeks! I've just been caught up in my schoolwork.**

**Anyway here is a new chapter, probably pretty sucky, and to make it up to people I might have another chapter up, no promises.**

* * *

><p>Several days went by since the incident with Mrs. Boville, and things were slowly returning to normal. Logan was still quiet and stuck close to Carlos at school. James and Kendall managed to get a good part of the van done that weekend.<p>

Kendall currently walking home from work, mused upon thoughts of their lives in New York or Los Angeles, and how much better it might be. He rounded the corner onto his street, taking in a breath of the crisp, evening air. The blond pulled his light coat tighter around himself as he neared the house, taking note of the fact that Dave was home, hopefully asleep. As Kendall walked up the porch steps to the door, a scream sounded from inside, followed by yelling. The green eyed boy quickly entered the house and looked around. More noise came from the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, Kendall was met with the sight of Logan and Carlos crying in the corner. Both were scared as they watched something on the other side of the room. Following their line of sight he saw James defending himself from Dave's fist. Dave was yelling profanities and insults at the boys. Kendall quickly stalked over and shoved Dave from James. Just as quickly as he attacked, he was shoved back and into James, causing both boys to fall onto the floor. Dave stood over them, panting and seething with anger.

"You four have ruined my life! I shouldn't be responsible for you. Your _father_ should. But.. He isn't because who would want to take care of you, you _worthless_ pieces of shit!" He cried as he swung his foot missing Kendall and hitting James in the leg. Dave grumbled and stomped away. Kendall sat up as the front door slammed shut and they heard the car start. After Dave left Kendall turned to James.

"Are you alright, James." The blond leaned over his twin, worried. James nodded and groaned quietly.

"I just ache... _a lot_." James whispered as Kendall helped him sit up. Kendall quickly looked over to the boys in the corner as he checked over the brunette next to him. They seemed to be a bit calmer now. Still crying, but calmer. James noticed him looking. "Are they alright?" He turned to look at them. "They were hit as well." James sat up a bit more.

"Logan, Carlos. Come here." Kendall asked softly. Silently Carlos stood, bringing Logan with him. The young boys quickly walked over to the older two. "Are you two okay?" Logan sniffed and rubbed his arm.

"B-better than J-james." Carlos wiped the tears off his face. "Logan got hit in the arm." He sniffed a bit and continued. "I got hit in the back." Kendall nodded and looked to James.

"And you?"

"Hit in the face, arm, ribs. Anywhere really." James closed his eyes. "_Ow_."

"Alright, come on. You get to go to bed early." Kendall helped his brother stand and stumble up to bed. Carlos and Logan followed them and waited on Kendall's bed as James was sat on his bed. Kendall gently examined the brunette's face. It was red and swollen, already bruising, and he had a split lip. _Almost like Logan's_, the blond thought. He moved on to check the rest of his brother.

After determining that James was going to wake up with a heavily bruised torso and a sore leg, Kendall went to retrieve the first aid kit. He walked into the bathroom, and looked under the sink. After standing, box in hand, the blond looked in the mirror and took in his appearance. His reflection looked tired,sad, and angry all at the same time. Kendall sighed.

"We need to leave soon." He whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>"Have a good day." Kendall forced a smile on his face as he gave a costumer her receipt and change. He watched as she left the store.<p>

It was a quiet evening at the Shop-A-Lot Mart. The only costumers left in the store were a little old couple deciding what to eat for dinner and a business man talking on his cellphone in the frozen food aisle. Soft music drifted from the various speakers in the store. How exciting, the blond thought to himself. The door opened, causing the bells hanging above it to ring. Although Kendall paid little mind, not really caring. That is until...

"Kenny!" All of sudden both of his legs were trapped. The blond looked down to see two cheeky, raven haired boys hugging his legs. Kendall laughed and ruffled their hair.

"Hi Carlos. Hi Logan." He smiled and looked back up to see James standing there. "I thought you guys were at home." James bit his lip. "Uh, Carlos, Logan. Why don't you two go pick out a treat you guys can share. It's all down in the last aisle." He pointed in the direction they needed to go. The older boys watched as their little brothers ran off to pick something. "Okay, spill." Kendall demanded as he turned back to his twin. James sighed.

"Dave's having another one of his parties. And you remember what happened at the last party." The pretty boy grimaced. "That couple in the hallway..."

"That was life scarring." Kendall agreed. Both boys chuckled a bit. "How ya' feelin'?"

"Better. Not as sore. Bruises are still there a-"

"You little brats! Get back here!" Came from one of the aisles. The boys looked over in time to see Logan followed by Carlos running to register. James leaned down and scooped up Logan as he approached, and held him on his hip. The little boy threw his arms around his brothers neck, and hid his face. Kendall picked up Carlos, but sat him on the counter instead.

"What happened?" Kendall looked Carlos straight in the eye.

"We were picking out what we wanted," the raven haired boy began, "when Logan backed up to looked at the stuff on the higher shelves, and he back into a guy and stepped on his shoes, and the guy dropped his phone, and he got really mad and started being mean to Logan. I tried to help Logan but the guy was being really mad and started yelling at us as we ran away and-"

"Hey, hey. It's alright. It was only an accident." Kendall ruffled his brother's hair.

"I think that man would beg to differ." James spoke softly as he nodded in the direction of the aisles. The blond looked to see the business man from the frozen food section stomping over to them with an angry expression on his face. Carlos panicked slightly and jumped down from the counter to hide behind the tall boy's leg.

"Can I help you, sir?" Kendall once again forced a smile on his face.

"Those boys are trouble makers! That one," the business man exclaimed as he pointed to the boy James was holding, "stepped on and scuffed my _Italian_ leather shoes. Caused me to drop my phone, and he wrinkled my suit!" Logan whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay." James whispered softly in the boy's ear, hopefully calming him down. Kendall looked back at his brothers, then turned back to the man.

"Sir, it was an acci-"

"And that one _kicked_ me!" Carlos pouted as the man pointed to him.

"Only 'cause you were mean to Logan!" The small boy defended.

"I don't think Logan would intentionally bump into you, and Carlos is very defensive of his brother. They are very sorry for causing some trouble, but I don't think you needed to be so harsh on them for accident that was partially your fault." Kendall spoke with a sense of reasoning. "You were after all not watching where you were going, you were distracted by your phone." The blond smirked. "Weren't you?" The business man sighed.

"I guess, I'm- I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bit stressed with work-"

"It's alright. If you can forgive the boys, I sure that they will forgive you."

"Right. I can't blame them for my bad day, something everyone has a couple times." He stopped when he saw the youngest boy lean back in his brother's arms and started moving his hands. "What's he doing?"

"He's signing. He's saying that he is sorry for bumping into you." James explained. "And I think I should take them home." Kendall nodded in understanding.

"Uh yeah, it was nice meeting you Logan, Carlos, and you two?"

"Oh I'm Kendall and that is James."

Oh, Kendall and James, but I should be going as well." With that the man left.

"What an odd fellow." James commented as he switched Logan to his other hip. Kendall and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Can he not come back, please?" Carlos asked His blond brother only laughed.

"He's a costumer, I can't say no to him."

"Whatever." The little boy mumbled.

"As I was saying before, I should bring these two home." James said as he checked his brother's jacket. Kendall did the same with Carlos.

"And if...?"

"I'll take'em to Sammy's Shop. For a bit anyway."

"Sounds good." Kendall agreed as he walked his brothers to the door. "I'll see ya later guys." Logan waved bye.

"Bye Kenny!" Carlos called out as he exited the store.

"Carlos wait up!" The tall brunette yelled. "See ya." He spoke quickly as he ran to catch the younger boy while balancing Logan on his hip.

Kendall laughed as he walked back to the register. His family was quite a circus when they weren't sad. Yep. He thought. But they're MY circus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well their ya have it folks. Another chapter of our own little world.**

**Reveiws? Maybe?**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Official

**A/N: I am so sorry everyone that I have not updated in a long time but better late than never right? Anyway It was the start of a new semester at school, and drama runs til six at night and well...**

**Anyway, here is a new chap. If it's crap let me know and I'll do better next time. K?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of December now, snow covered the ground, children watched in amazement as their breath became visible in the chilly air as they waited for their bus. James handed Carlos his hat as he reached the door.<p>

"So Logie's not coming to school?" Chocolate orbs gazed up into the older boy's eyes, as if hoping he'd say other wise.

"I afraid so bud. Logan's sick remember, and we can't have him getting other kids sick, right?"

"Okay." Carlos whispered as he opened the door. "Bye." And off he ran for the bus.

"See you after school!" James called after his little brother. Once said boy was on his way to school, the brunette closed the door and headed up to his room. It was just him and Logan today, after watching Dave stumble out of the house to hopefully head to work, forcing Kendall to go to school so he could take an important test.

_"Kendall go to school!"_

_"But James, Logie's si-"_

_"Kendall, you have a test today that you can't miss! I'll be here, now GO!"_

It took a while to get Kendall to leave and he eventually gave up and went to school. But not without checking on his baby brother.

When James reached his room he immediately went over to Logan, who was in his own bed. The older boy felt his brother's forehead, the skin warm with fever under his hand. He watched as the boy slowly stirred at the feeling of a cool hand on his face, looking up at him with chocolate eyes that seemed dazed.

"Hey Logie. How ya feeling, bud?" James spoke softly, brushing the little six-year-old's hair back off his forehead. But Logan only shook his head. "I'm sorry. Do you want anything? Like water?" The small boy nodded. "Alright I'll be back in a sec." The brunette stood and went to retrieve some water.

Moments later he was back with a glass of water, some medicine, and one of Logan's favorite books. The Littlest Knight by Carol Moore. "I figured you'd be happy to hear your favorite book since your stuck home sick." James watched as the child smiled with delight at the book that was placed on the bed. "Okay, I need you to sit up so you can take your medicine." Logan nodded and sat up in bed. They quickly went through the quick, tasteless process of taking medicine, washing it down with water, and preparing for a story. James ended up sitting on the bed, his back pressed against the head board, with Logan leaning into his side under his arm so he could look at the book. "Ready?" The boy nodded with a smile. So the older boy began the story. "Once upon a time, long ago, even before the days of King Arthur, there lived a blacksmith only three feet tall..."

**High School**

Kendall made his way past the herds of students cluttering the hallway. His test today was over and he was currently debating on whether he should head to his third class of the day or head home to his brothers. The bell rang and the crowds disappeared. Deciding to go home, Kendall made his way to an exit,only to be roughly pulled back. Assuming it was a teacher, he started to make an excuse.

"Look I am going to cla-" He stopped short when he noticed it was his one of his least favorite person in the world: Edan Cooper, senior star football player, who found joy in harassing the juniors. "What do you want, Cooper?" Kendall was very irritated and just wanted to go home.

"I wanna know where that pretty boy brother of yours is, Knight." The football player demanded, sounding very irritated. The junior sighed, he didn't want to deal with this.

"He's home. Why?" Kendall knew this wasn't going to be good.

"He was supposed to meet me today." Was the response.

"Why would James want to meet with you?" The blond questioned. Edan pulled something out from behind his back. James' glasses. James had to wear them the day before, his eyesight was acting weird, and he didn't like to wear them, fearing this would happen. "What the hell are you doing with James' glasses?"

"I wanted to see if he was the same James without the extra set of eyes." The senior smirked. Kendall was livid. He stepped forward and-

-POW-

Edan was on the floor with a busted lip.

"What the fu-"

"If you ever come near James, or any of my family for that matter, again, I will give you a one way ticket to the nurses office. Understand?" He didn't wait for an answer. The blond grabbed the glasses and left.

On his way home, Kendall thought about why James didn't say anything. He would have to ask when he got home.

After walking for half an hour, Kendall finally climbed the stairs to his home and entered cautiously, taking note of the fact that all was quiet in the little house. The blond closed the door quietly, taking in the calmness that has never seemed to fall upon the place he called home for four years. He made his way to the staircase, and paused to listen. There were no drunks yelling, children crying, or media sources blaring. Just quiet.

The green eyed boy carried onward up the staircase and down the hall to his room. The door was open when he arrived. Kendall slowly entered the room to find James sitting by the window, rag over one shoulder. Looking around he noticed Logan was tucked in bed, quite pale, and sleeping.

"I know you're there, Kendall." The tall brunette still stared out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me about Cooper?"

"I found it to be an unimportant topic to bring up."

"James, he had your glasses!"

"Shh!" The boys looked to Logan hoping he was still asleep. They sighed when he simply shift and relaxed under the covers. James turned to Kendall. "Please, it's in the past. I figured I could handle Cooper. Now let's just forget about it." He held out his hand to the blond. "It's a good thing that I pretty much memorized that book." He nodded to the book on the end of Logan's bed as his glasses were returned. The older boy looked to see The Littlest Knight.

"I guess so." Kendall smiled softly. "How is he?"

"Well toward the end of the book, he managed to run to the bathroom, to empty his stomach." James wrinkled his nose. "Nasty by the way. Then he fell back asleep as soon as I got him back into bed. After that you showed up, and why aren't you in school?"

"I took my test and felt like I should to come home." The blond bit his lip. "Maybe we could elaborate our plans for LA."

"The van is about done. A few more parts and clean out the back a bit and we should be ready to rock and roll."

"Good. Um, back-roads or highway?"

"Well if someone reports us missing we would be more noticeable on the highway. Just back-roads would take forever."

"We'll split time. Bring the essentials. We should start packing soon." Kendall sat on the edge of Logan's bed.

"We're actually going to do this." James whispered.

"We have to James." Green eyes flickered up to glance at the other boy then back to the sleeping child. "For them."

***Later that day***

Carlos tiptoed through the door quietly, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. He heard murmurs upstairs, telling him that his family, minus Dave of course, was home. The second grader softly closed the door and noiselessly made his way to the first floor bathroom.

Looking in the mirror Carlos was met with the sight of himself with a black eye. That would pose as a problem. He wanted his little argument at school to stay at school.

"Stupid Johnny!" The boy whispered to himself.

"What about 'Stupid Johnny?'" Carlos jumped at the sudden voice behind him. "Carlos is that a black eye?" The small boy turned to see Kendall standing in the doorway. "Carlos. What happened?"

"Uh... Nothing." The boy sheepishly smiled at the blond. The taller sighed as he crouched down in front of his brother.

"Carlos what did Johnny do?" Green eyes gazed upon the hesitant child as he bit his lip.

"He- Well- I- I told the teacher that Logan was out sick today. Then at recess Johnny came up to me and started calling me names and saying that I don't have a mom and dad and that Logan was gonna- gonna-" Carlos choked on his words as he started sniffling. Kendall was shocked as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"Shh.. Car, shh..." The blond soothed. "What did he say?"

"H-he said that because Logan was really little and getting sick, that Logan was gon-gonna die!" The boy sobbed into Kendall's shirt. "He's not gonna die right?" He pulled back to look up at the older boy's face. "Logie won't die?"

"No of course he won't die." Kendall brushed away Carlos' tears. It was the blonde's turn to bite his lip. "In fact, we are going to move to Los Angeles so he can get better and we can leave Dave."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now how about we go upstairs to James and Logan?" With a nod from the younger, Kendall stood carrying Carlos, who was chattering about how great their new lives would be.

(Later that night.)

"Carlos loved the idea? That's great." James whispered as he made a list of things they would need for the trip, happy that they were finally going to get away from their miserable lives in Minnesota.

"Yeah now all we can hope for is a smooth road ahead." Kendall responded as he checked on Logan one last time before heading to bed. "And Logan should be better by the time we leave. Might want to give our bosses some notice that we are leaving so we can get our final pay. Then hit the road."

"Do you think we'll make it in LA?"

"I don't know, James. I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay there it was. The boys are gonna leave just got to get the van ready, who knows what will happen though.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
